tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
As the SAT Draws Closer
The entire junior class is getting ready for the SAT coming up soon, but Trev comes back with other ideas. Episode Summary It's nearing the time for the SAT. Kaitlin has gathered a giant group of the juniors to get together to prepare for the SAT. Savannah is so glad that Kaitlin put this group together. Joe feels this will be very beneficial. Nick begins to quiz everybody on some questions. After an hour or so of quizzing, everybody feels better about things. That's when Trev steps in. Everybody is shocked to see him. Maddy wonders what he's doing back here. Trev says that he's going to put an end to their study session. He pulls out a lighter and burns their study material. Everyone is really mad at Trev. It's like they want them all to fail the SAT. Kaitlin is especially mad, after the time she got amnesia while studying for the SAT. Trev doesn't care. He zaps them all with a ray that makes them forget all of the SAT material. Casha wonders how he even acquired such a ray. But then she remembers when he acquired Albert's shape shifting ray. Joe takes a look at their study guide and doesn't know any of this material. Ezran knows this is bad. Emma fears that they're going to fail. But that's when Joe gets an idea. He quickly takes off, but Trev notices Joe leaving the scene. He gives chase to Joe. Kaitlin hopes Joe knows what he's doing. Joe heads into the robotics room. He locks the door and also blocks the door with the weather machine. Trev tries breaking down the door. Joe quickly gathers parts to build a machine that will help them retain their SAT knowledge. But that's when Trev breaks down the door, destroying the weather machine in the process. Joe quickly runs past Trev. But Trev gives chase once again. Joe gets the machine ready to fire at the kids. Once fired, everyone remembers everything they covered. Savannah congratulates Joe but wonders what they're going to do with Trev. Kaitlin can't believe she's doing this, but she punches Trev. Trev thinks it's time for a showdown. Kaitlin and Trev put up good fights. But Trev seems to have quite the advantage over Kaitlin. Maddie then throws Kaitlin a protein shake and Kaitlin feels a lot stronger. She easily beats up this seemingly overpowered Trev. Once defeated, Trev disintegrates. Everyone is confused on what just happened. Macy thinks that it couldn't possibly have been Albert's shape shifting ray. Everyone ponders the thought, but Dan just wants to continue studying. Everyone agrees and gets back to hitting the books. Production Information * CGI is only used on rays and Trev's disintegration * The episode foreshadows the fact that Infinite from Sonic Forces ''will play a role in the season at some point Trivia * Maddy is heard mentioning the reading "''The Bass, The River, and Sheila Mant" * "Theme of Infinite" from Sonic Forces ''is heard when Trev shows up * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Kaitlin and the SAT Crisis" * Casha mentions Trev acquiring the shape shifting ray in "The Chocolate Bunny" * "Hi-Spec Robo Go!" from ''Sonic Mania ''is heard during the chase scene and when Joe constructs the memory ray * The weather machine from "Spring Has Sprung?" is seen, along with Lauren's machine from "Pumpkin Perfect" * "RoboBrood Battle" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during Kaitlin and Trev's fight * The protein shake is a reference to "Straight Outta School" * Trev's disintegration is a reference to the fakes from ''Sonic Forces Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles